<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you're making everyone gay for you by shinru</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26438818">you're making everyone gay for you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinru/pseuds/shinru'>shinru</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bokuto Harem, Bokuto Week 2020, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hair, Humor, Japanese National Team, M/M, Post-Time Skip</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:54:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,403</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26438818</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinru/pseuds/shinru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ok, I know why Akaashi-san married him," Hoshiumi said. "I mean…" He looked at Bokuto from head to toe but his eyes lingered at Bokuto's abdomen where his V line lies. "Look at him."</p><p>"Hoshiumi, your gay is showing," Kuroo said. </p><p>"And you're not?" He fired back and Kuroo wasn't able to answer because he kept checking Bokuto out.</p><p>Bokuto had his hair down and the whole national team <i>might</i> be gay for him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou/Miya Atsumu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Bokuto Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you're making everyone gay for you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Aaaaa, I hope you all enjoy my entry for Bokuto Week Day 1!</p><p>This is so short. I just wish I have more time to write longer fics. :&lt;</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bokuto dropped his duffel bag on the bed and threw his body on the soft cushion, releasing a heavy sigh. The exhaustion from the game was slowly creeping on his body, making his arms and limbs ache. </p><p>The Japan's national team got defeated in the Olympics by the Argentina team which surprisingly had Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime's husband, playing for them. </p><p>"Bokkun, before you fall asleep, you should take a shower first," Atsumu murmured while laying on his stomach. His face planted on the pillow. </p><p>Bokuto just hummed in response. </p><p>"I'll go in first," Sakusa said while taking his towel from his bag. He always wanted to shower first because he didn't want to get the "germs" from his teammates if they got in ahead of him. </p><p>Bokuto just listened to their other teammates talk, his energy wasn't enough to jump in the conversation. </p><p>Hinata and Kageyama were bickering as always. Hoshiumi was showing Yaku pictures of Sachiro's dogs. Ushijima, Aran, Hyakuzawa, Komori and Gao were talking about things that Bokuto couldn't understand. Iwaizumi and Kuroo were laughing at something and he heard his name being mentioned, and he immediately knew it was about him receiving the ball using his chest again. </p><p>Bokuto reached out for his phone in his pocket and called his husband. </p><p>Akaashi immediately picked up the call, his face showing on the screen.</p><p>"Ji," Bokuto mumbled, almost pouting. He wanted to go home but Iwaizumi insisted that they should all stay in the hotel for a night so they don't have to travel after their match. </p><p>"Why aren't you resting yet?" Akaashi said, concern was written all over his face. </p><p>"I'll take a shower first," He smiled. "Have you seen me play?" </p><p>"Of course, I wouldn't miss it for the world." </p><p>Bokuto smiled widely but his eyes were getting hooded from tiredness. He was known for being energetic all the time but tonight, he just wanted to rest and sleep the night away. </p><p>"Kou, let's talk again tomorrow when you get home, okay?" Akaashi said, noticing the exhaustion on Bokuto's face. </p><p>"Mmkay," Bokuto answered, his eyes getting blurry from sleep. "Mm love you."</p><p>"I love you too."</p><p>The call ended and Sakusa went out of the bathroom just in time. Bokuto stood up and grabbed his towel. "I'll take a shower next!" He declared while putting his hands up. </p><p>"Go for it, ya stink," Atsumu teased and he earned a smack of towel from Bokuto before going inside the bathroom.</p><p>When Bokuto finished showering, he got out of the bathroom with only a towel wrapping his lower body, his hair down and dripping with water. </p><p>He noticed the abrupt silence inside the earlier chaotic room and shivered when he felt all the eyes looking at him. When he looked up, he saw his teammates gawking at him, eyes blown wide for some reason he didn't know. </p><p>"Who the hell is that?" Yaku shrieked, standing up from his seat together with Hoshiumi. </p><p>"Bokuto-san?!" Kageyama exclaimed while looking at Hinata who seemed to be amused by their reaction but his eyes weren't leaving Bokuto. </p><p>This wasn't the first time that Sakusa, Hinata and Atsumu saw Bokuto with his hair down. They almost see it everyday but they couldn't get used to how hot he looks when he does. </p><p>And <em>not</em> surprisingly, the rest of the national team seemed to be captivated by this new discovery. </p><p>Someone cursed under their breath. They didn't catch who was that but they could sympathise whoever that was. Because <em>same, dude. Same. </em></p><p>"Uhh, what's up?" Bokuto slightly tilted his head to the side, his fringes hanging on his eyes making a combination of black, silver and gold. </p><p>Someone made a noise again but it sounded like a moan but this time, they caught who it was and they all looked at Hoshiumi. </p><p>"What? He's hot!" </p><p>"Dude, you don't have to moan like that," Yaku said without taking his eyes off from Bokuto. </p><p>"I agree tho." Their heads snapped towards Iwaizumi who had his arms folded on his chest, his eyes scanning Bokuto from head to toe. </p><p>Iwaizumi Hajime (27) Athletic Trainer, Oikawa-Iwaizumi Tooru's husband, known as someone who had his eyes on only for his husband agreed that Bokuto was hot. For some reason, they all felt validated and relieved after hearing it. Like a switch getting turned on, they all look at Bokuto like he was some kind of an art displayed in a museum. </p><p>"How can they be the same person?" Komori asked, his eyes glinting. </p><p>"Bokkun looks really different when his hair is down, 'ya know," Atsumu stood up from his bed and walked over where Bokuto was standing. "He looks a lot better."</p><p>Bokuto frowned. "You mean to say I look bad when my hair is up?" </p><p>Atsumu laughed. "I mean to say, 'ya look good with yer hair up but 'ya look better when it's down, Bokkun."</p><p>"Jeez, stop flirting with him, he's married." Sakusa glared at Atsumu. </p><p>"What's this, Omi-kun? Yer jealous?" </p><p>Atsumu and Sakusa started to bicker but the rest of the national team's attention was still on half-naked Bokuto. He was starting to get uncomfortable from their stares but he also liked the attention he was getting. </p><p>"Ok, I know why Akaashi-san married him," Hoshiumi said. "I mean…" He looked at Bokuto from head to toe but his eyes lingered at Bokuto's abdomen where his V line lies. "Look at him."</p><p>"Hoshiumi, your gay is showing," Kuroo said. </p><p>"And you're not?" He fired back and Kuroo wasn't able to answer because he kept checking Bokuto out. </p><p>They've been good friends since they were in high school and he also saw Bokuto with his hair down a lot of times, probably the second to Akaashi, but the effect on him was still the same. Good-looking bastard, he always whispers in his mind everytime he sees Bokuto in this hairstyle. </p><p>"But his duality tho," Gao said, his hand on his chin. </p><p>"Hairstyle can really change everything, huh?" Hoshiumi mumbled while tapping his hair. </p><p>"Yes, that's why you should consider changing yours," Ushijima commented, without any intention of offending Hoshiumi but the wing spiker looked like his whole life was judged. </p><p>Hoshiumi put his hand on his chest. "Excuse me? So you're saying my hairstyle sucks?" </p><p>Aran tapped Hoshiumi's shoulder. "He didn't say something like that." </p><p>"But seriously," They all looked at Yaku. "Bokuto really looked cool with his hair down, huh?" </p><p>"What's this, Yaku-paisen, your gay is showing too," Kuroo teased. </p><p>"Shut up, loser," Yaku fired back. "Before I expose your gayness."</p><p>Kuroo laughed. “Why do the small ones always have a lot to say?”</p><p>The chaos continued like the subject of their conversation wasn't there at all. Bokuto looked back and forth to them, listening to their conversations with amusement on his face. While doing so, he grabbed his gel and put his hair up again. </p><p>"Guys, I'll go sleep," he said, taking their attention away from each other. </p><p>When they looked at Bokuto again, their eyes instantly landed on his gelled up hair. </p><p>"Oh, hell no, you're sleeping like that?" Yaku asked. </p><p>"Why not?" Bokuto shrugged his shoulders. </p><p>He walked towards his duffel bag, took a shirt and sweatpants. He put it all in front of them, not minding the stares. </p><p>Bokuto dropped his body on the bed with a loud thump and hugged the huge pillow on his chest.</p><p>The whole team was looking at him like he was a newly discovered species. Bokuto was greatly entertained by their reactions. He whipped out his phone and typed a message for his husband but before he could type a message, there was already a message from Akaashi. </p><p><strong>From:</strong> Ji \(&gt;3&lt;)/</p><p>I think you should not let your teammates to see you with your hair down again</p><p>He typed a reply. </p><p>
  <em>Why? </em>
</p><p><strong>From:</strong> Ji \(&gt;3&lt;)/</p><p>Kou… you're making everyone gay for you</p><p>Bokuto read the message out loud and when his teammates' eyes were on him again, he laughed so hard that he almost fell from his bed. </p><p>Alright, you're the only one who can see it then so you'll continue being gay for me. </p><p><strong>From:</strong> Ji \(&gt;3&lt;)/</p><p>We're married. I don't really have a choice. </p><p>Bokuto laughed out loud again, not minding the weird looks he was getting from his teammates. </p><p>
  <em>But you love me. </em>
</p><p>He smiled when he read Akaashi's reply before he slept. </p><p>
  <em>Of course, Kou. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I want to know what you think about this fic! You can leave comments if you want or you cand send me cc on Twitter. I also write threadfics there most of the time so if you want to check, you can check here: <a href="https://twitter.com/mimiru_shin">shin ★</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>